Envy
by iloveprincezuko
Summary: A collection of very brief stories about envious ATLA characters.
1. The Moon

**_Hi everyone! Don't you love my overuse of Italics, Bold, and Underline? Teehee...Tackky Muchh? Anyways, this is a collection of very short stories about envious ATLA characters. If you have any ideas, please Private Message me them. I would be very happy to write them! I will also give you credit. Who doesn't like that? Haha(: Enjoy them! I think most of them are good. I mean, after all, I did make like 7 drafts of each . Probably shouldn't have toldja thaat. Ahh Wellll. Love you guys! Thanks for all the PMs you send me! You guys all rock. Lovee yhuu!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - The Moon<strong>

**This one is from the point of view of Suki, and she's jealous of Yue/Sokka. Enjoyy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I've never felt this way before.<p>

Pssh. I shouldn't say it like that. That's what everyone says.

Let's just say that he makes my heart sprint in my chest. The way he looks at me, the way he smiles when I kiss him.

Why do I feel so much hatred? I love him. He loves me. Nothing could be better.

Funny thing is, I know deep in my heart, I don't hate Sokka! I'm...just a little scared, sad, and - jealous.

I'm jealous of...wait for it...the moon. I mean, WTF?

I see him stare at it with longing. I see him cry in the middle night and mouth her name.

I shouldn't be feeling like this! He gave me a chance, after all. He could  
>have just pushed me away and mourned her his entire life.<p>

But I still can't stop the feeling that comes to me when I see him looking at the moon with longing eyes. The burning fire that rests in my chart. The way my eyes turn the slits. When I have to slowly inhale / exhale before I explode. Me wishing he gave all his attention to me(selfish, I know)!

Envy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you likee! I love comments and respond to almost all of them. (: <strong>

**Thankks!**


	2. Torn and Burned

**Chapter 2 - Torn & Burned**

**This one is in the point of view of Zuko, and he's jealous of Katara/Aang. Enjoyyy! (:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I shouldn't be even thinking about it.<p>

She's with him, and he's with her. Plus, I'm with Mai! I love Mai, don't get me wrong. But for some reason, when SHE comes near, my heart starts to beat a thousand miles a jiffy. It used to happen like that when I was with Mai. But not anymore. Not now that Katara is here.

When I kiss Mai, or she kisses me, my toes don't curl up in desperate love like they used to. When I fall asleep, I don't dream about running away with Mai anymore. SHE is in my arms, and only in my dreams is it possible.

I don't hate him, even after all the times I tried to kill him. He's my friend now! My best friend, even.

I just hate the bond BETWEEN them. The way she kisses his nose, the way he let's her rest her head on his shoulder.

I'm torn between Katara and Mai. I love them both, even if I'm starting to love one more than the other.

And I know it's 100% wrong, but I just can't stop this feeling I get when I see them together. There's a ringing in my ears, like it's too much to even hear them talking. The way I feel each night, like I wish I could go to her and let her rest in my arms. The red-hot rage I feel in my heart.

Envy.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh this one is ok. I'm normally a 100% TaangZutara shipper, so this goes against everything I belive...But ahh well. It's just a stupid Fan Fic. No naughty commments, pweeease. Luhhv Yoouhh! **


	3. Blame it on LOVE

**Chapter 3 - Blame it on Love**

**This one is from the point of view of Toph. She's jealous of Katara/Aang. They are quite the envied couple!**

**Haha, I just love the title. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Look, I've got an image to keep here, so no one gets to know about this!<p>

But...I would give everything up, even - especially - my image...if only he would look at me the way he looks at her.

Yeah, yeah, I love Katara as much as the next girl. Sure. Whatever.

But I would risk a frenemy relationship with the Water Tribe Beauty if only Aang would tell me he loves me.

I can't see her or him or me, so I can't say that I wish I was as gorgeous as her. All I can say is I hate the feeling I get.

Anger bottles up inside me. Maybe I wouldn't be so teasing and act like a bully if this burning jealousy didn't keep multiplying inside. I can't deny this.

I'm filled with it...

...Envy.

* * *

><p><strong>This one, in my opinion, is preeettyy beast. Yaay. <strong>


	4. Anything BUT everything

**Chapter 4 - Anything but everything**

**This one is from the point of view of Azula (Blehh! I had no more ideas...) And she is jealous of everyone.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I can get anything I want! I get anything I want! No matter what!<p>

Silly me. I should have introduced myself! Princess Azula is here! Now bow!

Thats better.

Actually, I don't get everything I want. Every time I see a guy, he fake smiles and tiptoes away. Sure, I could order a man to be my hubby, but that excludes the point that he wouldn't love me.

Maybe it's because my radiation of perfection is too strong...?

I see the stupid Avatar with his pathetic water bender. I see my brother, of all people, with Mai. People say love is everything to them.

I guess that means I can have anything but everything.

I have feeling this way. I hate it. Arghh! I hate it...

Envy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahhaha what now suckkka. <strong>

**I hate Azula.  
><strong>


End file.
